swgfandomcom-20200215-history
GoldPhive (character)
Details: *Server: Flurry *Name: Kyp Durron **Nickname: GoldPhive (Gold) *Birth: Deyer *Age: 25 *Race: Human *Gender: Male *Profession: Jedi *Faction: Rebel Alliance *Guild:Praxeum (PA) **Guild Rank: Padawan **Specialization: Jedi Apprentice *Current Residence: Tatooine Biography Youth Kyp Durron was born on the Deyer colony of the Anoat system. In an Imperial roundup of dissidents, he and his parents—politicians outspoken against the destruction of Alderaan—were sent to be slaves in the spice mines of Kessel. Kyp was only eight years old. His older brother Zeth was conscripted into Imperial service. While laboring in the spice mines, Kyp met Vima-Da-Boda, who taught him what minor Force skills she could before being removed by Imperial authorities. Jedi Training Eight years after Kyp's enslavement, Eeyan Tutt was taken prisoner by Moruth Doole and forced to work in the spice mines. With the help of Kyp, the two managed to escape. In their flight, Eeyan gave Kyp the nickname GoldPhive. Kyp used his natural affinity with the Force to pilot them through The Maw, an almost impregnable cluster of black holes in the Kessel system, inadvertently leading them to a top secret military program led by the Imperial Admiral Daala. It was here that Kyp first found the Sun Crusher, which the duo used to escape the facility. Upon their return to New Republic space, Kyp found a place at Strateus Cloudian's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. One of the guild's Jedi Masters, Master Thadro, used a Jedi technique to test the boy's Force potential, which was so immense that the resulting feedback from the test threw Thadro across the room. Kyp's Master later was lead away from Praxeum for unknown reasons, and Enzo left Kyp to his continuing Jedi training and went to learn to be a trader. To show their meaning of friendship, Eeyan and Kyp vowed to always use the nickname, GoldPhive and Enzo' Phive from then on. GoldPhive was later taken under the wing of Master Zion of the Jedi Council in Praxeum. Praxeum :Strateus, with the aid of Master Zion, and Master Draeyk formed the Jedi Praxeum. The Order of Jedi has grown and also had those that have turned their back on it, but with the help of each new Jedi who enters the elite group the Galaxy takes one more step toward balance in the name of freedom. *Council: **[http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Strateus_Cloudian_%28character%29[Master Strateus]] **Master Zion **Master Eclyptus **Master Leroy *Masters: **Draeyk Darkstridor *Knights: **[http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Austinr_Of_Flurry_%28journal%29[Austinr]] **[http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Vilez_Scyscorcherzz_%28character%29[Vilez Scyscorcherzz]] **Lessaya **Ravendar Twillkeeper **Cromo Ebon **Kengito **Tycco *Padawans: **GoldPhive **Mishelle Starbright **Sje Everett *Initiates: **Obscura Altec **Sircissy Graystone *Former Council Members, Knights, Padawans, and Initiates: **Wuirth **Sephio **Stynger **Thadro **Roho **Miras **Kintara **Shentelle Jedi Training Former Master *Master Thadro Current Master *Master Zion The Force :"The Force is around us always, it will guide us and give us the strength we need in times of hardship. For those of us fighting for freedom, protecting others, and defending ourselves, as long as we have each other, The Praxeum Knights, no one can stop us. Or strength is in our friendships, our bonds, and each other...We will die on our feet to preserve the liberty and life of all living beings and fellow Jedi because the alternative, to live on our knees ruled by the empire is not the destiny of anyone, not a Jedi, not a peasant, not anyone, we will preserve the right to live and freedom!" -Strateus Cloudian Conclusion :Praxeum is a guild found on the Star Wars Galaxies Flurry server. The named Jedi are current or former players and have been a part of the guild at some point or another. Our goal is to ensure a fun and enjoyable gaming environment as well as to make friends. Recruitment *Videos: **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBlJleOmQKM **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrgkJXrUjHk **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMqCfU9-Vq8 *Application: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=660030 Category:Player characters